The Slender Stories
by Comet1998
Summary: I've thought of a slender story seeing how I've been playing SlenderMan's Shadow Maps so here it is. Summary: 10 people are a victim of HIM. May they live to tell the tale of HIM or will they be silenced forever with no word of HIM.
1. Story 1: Larry

I woke up one evening in the forest… I had no idea how I've got here in the first place... I found myself equipped with a flashlight and nothing else. The throbbing of my head… ugh… I needed to press on so I ignored the pain in my head and walk closer. This campsite… the emptiness… was anyone here? IS anyone here?

The wind gently pushed the trees so that they may sway back and forth. I brushed by a tent and thought that someone could possibly be inside. I gently pulled the opening to see what I could find… nothing. I knew someone was here… I can feel their presence. There was a feint feeling to this place. I was sort of confused… the last time I could remember being conscious was when I was working at Ripley-2000 store. How did I get here? How?

Crickets and buzzing noises… slowly paced footsteps. I was surrounded by white noise, I felt so uneasy and I haven't found a sign of life. But there I was standing in front of a tree with a note pierced onto it. "NO ESCAPE" it said. Those words rang through my mind for the rest of that night. I decided to take the note… I then heard a loud thumping noise.

"What the hell was that?" I thought.

I ran away not knowing what was going on. I a bad feeling that someone or (as I found out later on) something had been following me. I was so afraid and yet so exhausted. The trees were just everywhere… I didn't know where I was going or what I was trying to accomplish… I needed answers… I need to escape. I felt myself slowly becoming something different. I found myself leaning against a wall. There I found myself another note.

"Two of these?" I thought.

My heart was starting to pound as I saw a man… He… he… he was tall, very skinny, and… he had no face, no emotion to express, no word to utter to me, no way to see me, no way to smell a thing. I was in so much shock that I fainted.

…

I wasn't in a forest… anymore… I was in bed. I was only dreaming… I am so confused. I swore everything that happened to me was true. I turned over towards the alarm clock to see what time it was. "10:24" I was late to work!

My boss is going to murder me if I don't get there in time.

…

I stood at the counter. There was nothing to do… not a lot of customers today. I guess no one is interested in video games as much today. Then I saw the door slide open. Gumball was there. For once in my life I was actually relieved to see him.

"Hello! How my I help you today." I said.

Gumball placed a game on the counter. I glanced at the case… the title made me scream.

"NO ESCAPE"

I quickly threw the game case away from the counter. Hands over my ears I yelled "NO! NO! NO!"

Gumball was puzzled by my actions… but when I looked at him… he was suddenly HIM. The faceless face, the increasing height, the emaciated figure, the black suit and red tie.

"STAY AWAY!"

Real was becoming UNREAL, everyone became HIM, books and cases became NOTES. I brushed passed HIM and I was out of the store. I feel to my knees seeing the town become HIM. I was so afraid. A note flew into my face…

"OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND"

Was this really how I was? I was just losing it… what I am seeing will not have as much as an effect on me. I slowly crawled to my car... I just need to get away…

I blacked out…

"Larry isn't himself…"

"What's wrong with him…?"

"Where was he all this time…?"

I heard voices… concerned townspeople.

I was able to move, I wasn't able to see, I couldn't speak. I thought this was the end of me as I knew it. I could feel myself slowly dying… I knew I was dying… I'd feel into a coma… a coma I would never get out of. I found myself inside house. I was there sitting in front of HIM. I was ready to embrace death and I said "Kill me… make it quick."

He heard me and the only response was a not that said "A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH".

He extended extra arms from his back and carried me to a tree. I had no idea what was to happen but I was yelling for mercy and that I changed my mind. These words barely fazed him. He jabbed my body through the tip of a pine tree.

"AGH!" I yelled.

I was bleeding. I realized the reality of the note.

I am to die a slow… painful… death…


	2. Story 2: Gumball Part 1

I had no idea about what was going on. I woke up in an office. There was no one with me and I was all alone…

"Hello…" I said.

I decided to walk about this building to find an exit. Of course I tried to find my way around this place. I felt uneasy as I walked steadily by the eerily displaced paintings. Someone is here… I just don't know who.

I looked down to the ground to find a flashlight…

What happened to its owner? There was a camera nearby the flashlight. It already started recording… it said 17:48 on the top-right hand side of the screen. I decided to keep the camera rolling and moved along.

There was a splashing sound coming from the far north side of the hall. Maybe a pipe broke and it was leaking water… Something in me is telling me to not press on, but if I wanted to leave this place I was going to have to go through every possible way there is to escape.

I turned slowly around the corner to scan the area. I was relieved that no one was there. No matter how alone I thought I was, I felt as if there was someone there watching me.

"Is anyone there?" I had to ask.

Static appeared on the camera and I retracted back in fear bumping into something. I turn to see a faceless man who simply towered over me. I ran…

"What the hell was that!? What the h…" I stopped when HE was right in front of me. "What do you want?"

He had no facial expression to show. Tentacles extended from his back. I was suddenly out of it and I woke up inside a car.

"Is he okay?"

"He might black out again!"

I suddenly saw pages that had been stained with blood. Was this what Larry mumbled before he died at the hospital. Things weren't adding up to me. I was fighting to stay in reality. I was flustered… nothing made sense… HE was there… moving steadily closer… HE was going to take me. I was shaking… because in reality Darwin shook me to keep me in reality. Mom sped past every car on the highway…

I was wondering about how'd they found me, but I was glad that they were getting me to the hospital.

"This… like… Larry…back at… spital" I heard someone saying.

"He chooses whether his victims shall escape."

"You will not ESCAPE!"

I'm hearing so many voices at once! They won't shut up.

"TOOK MY DAUGHTER, NOW COMING FOR ME!"

"No one survives the Sl…"

"No eyes but watches you."

I screamed frantically… Anais was trying to soothe me as we arrived at the hospital.

I was carried out on a stretcher. I didn't remember anything at this point but I was seated in a dark room.

HE was there… HE is everywhere.

I was surrounded… more of HIM existed and I had no means of escape. I need to be brought back to the real world and not my nightmare… I could feel myself being slapped, shook, yelled and screamed at. But I was coming to… I knew I wasn't going to. I didn't see myself in the real world. I heard and felt everything from the real world but I couldn't exist in it.

My nightmare is taking over… I can't fight it, they can't fight it… I'll have to stay…

-NEWS REPORT-

"Hello! This is Elmore news at five!" The anchorman said trying to fix his composure.

"In… recent times a local 12 year old was spotted in an abandoned facility and was brought to the hospital. He was suffering from traumatic stress caused by something he claimed was 'HIM'. The boy has fallen into a coma and there is no other details following this story… we will keep you updated on the latest detail to this story."

The Watterson family couldn't do anything but pray that Gumball would be fine… But in his mind he was trying to fight the entity that haunted him throughout the day.

I was standing there… they were standing there. I didn't want to look so I shut my eyes. They might as well just kill as I stand. I waited in the pitch black space… waiting for my fate… waiting to see if I were to live… or if I were to die.

"What are you waiting for?" I murmured.

I heard footsteps… they… weren't sounding as loud as I expected… they became more quiet as the seconds dragged on. The sound was thinned and I heard what I thought was one person stepping towards me. I was so scared know… I began to cry for lord knows what might happen.

I had to think about the family I'd leave behind (or the family I'd return to). The friends who I'd leave one friend less then what they have…

No… no… no…

I felt a… cold touch on my head…

**Author's Note**

** I decided to take some time to play a few Slender games to get a bit of an idea of what I should be writing. You might see elements of all the Slender maps in these stories (The Eight Pages, Sanatorium, Elementary, Hospice, Claustrophobia, 7****th**** Street, Prison, Carnival, Christmas Special and The Arrival)**

** I can tell you the next 9 characters (chapters) I'll do…**

** Rocky, Tobias, Penny, Darwin, Mr. Small, Carrie, Banana Joe, Mr. Robinson and Gumball Part 2.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
